when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nora and White Schnee
Nora and White Schnee is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Hermann Fegelein, George Germain, Frederick North, Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple got mad when the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union and the Irken Empire falled to invade Beacon Academy due to the overflowing of Beacon Academy students' morale, even for the Future Alliance's overflowing morale as well, but Russian soldiers found out that Nora Valkyrie is the one who lost 250 (two hundred and fifty) Panzer IVs. One of the surviving Nazi soldiers, Andre Krist, reports that Nora Valkyrie just destroyed 250 Panzer IVs by her weapon in the battle. Later, a ''Waffen''-SS officer report that her super weapon is a weapon is a warhammer and a grenade launcher, and then a Chinese soldier believes that it is Magnhild, a warhammer-grenade launcher hybrid weapon that is powerful enough to destroy 250 (two hundred and fifty) Panzer IVs. Soon, Fegelein, Germain, North, Red and Purple are angry again when the Nazi Union lost 250 Panzer IV by her, and this time, with Vladimir Putin, Kim Jong-un, Xi Jinping, Kazuo Shii, Toshiro, Raúl Castro, Chariot, Mamnoon Hussain, Hassan Rouhani, Fuad Masum, Richard Loud III, Myrrah, Nicolás Maduro, Gabriel Rorke, Enrique Peña Nieto, Ozai, Julio Ardiente, and many other Coalition of the Red Star leaders as well. Fegelein calls Nora Das Anti-Panzer Mädchen (The Anti Tank Girl) or for the Coalition of the Red Star media, the Panzer Slayer of Beacon Academy, thus the Coalition of the Red Star leaders hold a meeting in Kunming that then he want one Veil Heavy Trooper and three Nazi soldiers to have mission kidnap Nora. The leaders accept this mission. At nighttime, in Laoag City, Ilocos Norte, Philippines, they found a Grand Alliance camp when she is sleeping, and then a Veil Heavy Trooper uses his skill to command three Nazi soldiers. The three of them are trying their best to not to make Nora wake up by their quiet walk, and then they found Nora is sleeping on, and a Nazi soldier want to make a tough strike her but the other two Nazi soldiers say no, so they just kidnap her. Then one Nazi soldier understood as a mission to kidnap her success. They got her and make a Veil heavy trooper happy when they kidnapped her to send her to a Coalition of the Red Star base in Basco, Batanes, Philippines, after such a successful mission. The next day, Team JNPR are annoyed and worried when they realize that Nora is missing, so they will join the Future Alliance when they leave Beacon Academy to save Nora, and then they find Team RWBY and fight a new enemy in the 21th century, but only Jaune found Nora's weapon when she is missing. In a Coalition of the Red Star base in Basco, Fegelein and the Coalition of the Red Star leaders are all happy when they got Nora in their mission. When she wake up in Fegelein's room, she doesn't know happen when someone took herself to here, but she found one Veil Heavy Trooper so as to make her annoy when she been kidnapped. Fegelein use his command to take her in jail room. She has been under arrest and took her in jail room by Chinese, Nazi and Russian soldiers. In the jail room, she is upset when she misses Team RWBY, her team and her weapon. Later, she finds a way to escape a COTRS base in Basco, but there are no tools in a jail room. The next day, a Nazi soldier wanted take Nora to another COTRS base in Tugegarao, Cagayan, Philippines, for a death penalty. Fegelein accepts that request so as to sent a squad of Nazi soldiers, Russian soldiers, Chinese soldiers, and 10 Panzer IIIs to take her to a COTRS base in Tuguegarao City, located in a Chinese-occupied Cagayan Valley area. When they were going to Tuguegarao City, a company of [[Schnee Sturmtruppen|Schnee Sturmtruppens]] and a White Schnee Tank, including members of the Filipino Militia, Filipino soldiers, American soldiers and a few of ''Waffen'' Schnee members, are ambushing them and save Nora, who are under Weiss's command. As the battle intensified, White Schnee Tank destroyed ten Panzer IIIs, and Nazi soldiers were killed by the Schnee Sturmtruppen. After the ambush, Nora was saved by Weiss's tank and so-called ''White Panzer," its Panzer commander asked her to come in Weiss's tank for return to Camp Aguinaldo, which it is located in Quezon City. In Camp Aguinaldo, they bring Nora to the staff members of Camp Aguinaldo, including Rodrigo Duterte. Thanks to Schnee Sturmtruppen and the White Schnee Tank, Nora is saved by the Grand Alliance, Team RWBY, Weiss's Stormtroopers and Waffen Schnee, and then Nora is now looking at Team RWBY, Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls. Soon, she ran and hugged Ruby Rose when she met Team RWBY again. When Team RWBY hugged Nora again, she sheds tears of joy so as to remember them, but this made the Schnee Sturmtruppen, Waffen Schnee, the US Army, the Filipino Militia, the Philippine Army, Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls are delighted when Team RWBY misses Nora and Team JNPR. That night, the envious Julio Ardiente (from an ABS-CBN teleserye, Wildflower), who is now the President of Kolechia, meets a saddened Fegelein to have a chance of plans, while a confident Lily Cruz, the Supreme Leader of Arstotzka, is preparing the Arstotzkan Army to destroy Poblacion Ardiente, the capital of Kolechia, after watching a news report on TV Patrol about that Team RWBY has finally got Nora back, as reported by Willard Cheng. Characters Transcript Category:Chapters Category:Real World